The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to coexistence interference mitigation in wireless systems.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, or a New Radio (NR) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or access network nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In some wireless systems (e.g., 5G or new radio (NR) systems), a UE may access multiple networks using different radio access technologies (RATs). In some cases, the UE may communicate concurrently with the multiple networks using collocated radio transceivers. Concurrent communications with the collocated radio transceivers may result in coexistence interference at the UE (e.g., due to the different active RATs), which may be undetectable by a base station. To address this coexistence interference, the UE may perform internal coordination functions, which may be costly, complex, or may introduce latency.